Compared with traditional incandescent lamps, light-emitting diode (LED) light sources offer several advantages such as low power conservation, environmental friendliness, high power efficiency, and long lifespan. Therefore, there is a trend to replace incandescent lamps with LED light sources. An LED bulb is one type of LED lamp. The LED bulb has a shape and size similar to traditional incandescent lamps. LED light sources and control chips are integrated within an LED bulb. A conventional LED light source driving circuit includes two control chips, where one is operable for regulating the brightness of the light source and the other is operable for regulating the color of the light source. Because the conventional LED light source driving circuit uses two individual control chips, the cost of manufacturing is increased.